battle_of_the_multiversefandomcom-20200214-history
Danielle Riley
Appearance With natural snow white hair, pale complexion, and haunting red eyes, Danielle's vampiric looks are a lot more obvious and flamboyant than others. Before she became a vampire, a now deceased succubus gifted Danielle a choker-style necklace, decorated with a snowflake encrusted with tiny diamonds. Aside from showers, she never takes it off, as it represents her life before becoming a bloodsucker. Danielle is usually seen wearing tight fitting dresses, skirts, and leggings complimented by rather... Revealing tops. All of this is intentional because (a. She likes wearing them, and (b. Because she is constantly trying to impress Marcél and get his attention. Curvaceous and voluptuous in all of the right areas, Danielle isn't shy about her body, nor afraid to use it to her advantage whenever possible. While her real age is still up in the air, Danielle looks to be in her early twenties at the most. History Not much is known about how Danielle became a vampire, aside from it being in the seventies, and after she was struck down by a speeding sedan. Marcél was the one who "saved" her, and Danielle has been following him around ever since. She lost contact with Marcél for decades after he went into hiding with Samuel, once human settlements grew larger and larger. After the vampires became the dominant force, and finding out that Marcél was the leader of it all, Danielle immediately made it her priority to seek him out, and soon moved into his main house permanently. Personality Danielle is incredibly seductive and cunning. Whenever she wants something, she'll use everything she has to try and get it. Also being a huge prankster, Danielle is always tricking her fellow vampires in the mansion, and expects them to prank her back. Even though her hunger for blood seemingly knows no bounds, Danielle is surprisingly well-tempered even when she's hungry. She is also one of the nicer vampires in her inner circle, and usually always has a smile on her face, albeit a naughty one whenever Marcél is around. Even though the latter is her leader, Danielle still tries her very best to woo him and make him hers. This isn't because Danielle wishes to become the supreme ruler and replace Marcél, or because she has any other hidden agendas; she just really REALLY likes him. Even though Marcél constantly brushes her off kindly, and frustratingly, Danielle won't stop until the vampire king is hers for eternity. Powers/Abilities Danielle is fast, very fast. Faster than even Marcél himself, no one that Danielle sets her sights on will escape. She also possesses exceptional upper body strength, and can lift and throw up to two tons. However, Danielle prefers to use her incredibly toned and muscular legs if/when she has to fight. Like a select few vampires, Danielle has the power to conform a weak-minded individual's mind to her will through touch. Weapons/Equipment A Bowie knife given to her by Marcél years ago, is all that Danielle feels she needs in terms of man-made weaponry. The rest of her weapons are in the form of her legs, speed, and canines.